In modern sports such as baseball and American football games, equipments and players' body usually collide with one another during the game, and the players may be injured by the impacts of the collision easily. Therefore, sports protective equipments are used according to different requirements. For example, hockey goalkeepers wear gloves and protective gears, and baseball catchers wear protective equipments, etc. These sports protective equipments not just protect the player's body during the vigorous physical activity only, but also take flexibility and mobility into consideration for the game to improve the players' safety and the level of excitement of the game.
To absorb the impact of various type of collisions, these sports protective equipments are made of shock absorbing materials such as silicone, foam, sponge, etc and also require a casing for fixing the shock absorbing materials effectively, and a soft fabric that can be worn to cover a part of the wearer's body. However, the design of the sports protective equipments of the sort must be easy and convenient to be taken off. More importantly, these sports protective equipments do not affect the mobility and flexibility of the wearer's activities. Therefore, it is exceptionally important to design a sport protective equipment with a good shock absorbing effect without affecting the mobility and flexibility of the wearers' activities.
In general, the shock absorbing material is elastic and not easy-to-shape, so that the sport protective equipment may be deformed by collisions easily, and most sports protective equipments generally come with a casing made of a hard and light material or a containing bag or box formed by sewing fabrics to cover and fix the shock absorbing material.
However, the hard casing may affect the mobility and flexibility of the wearer's activity, so that the volume of the casing is preferably not too large, and the design preferably has a plurality of casings stitched or bonded to the fabric. As a result, the thickness of the stitching or sewing portion is increased, or the tension of the sewing thread causes an increase of thickness and hardness and affects the activity of sports adversely. In addition, the manufacturing procedure requires the step of fixing the casings onto a substrate one by one, and such complicated manufacturing procedure takes much time and effort, not just causing a low efficiency only, but also increasing the manufacturing cost and the assembling cost. Although the shape of the containing bags or boxes made of fabric and manufactured manually by stitching may be changed as needed, yet the manufacturing efficiency of the manual stitching is low, and the quality of the finished goods cannot be controlled easily. In addition, the fabrics are folded and sewed repeatedly, so that the thickness is increased, the hardness is increased, and the flexibility of the wearer's activity is affected adversely.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, this disclosure provides a method of manufacturing a sport protective equipment and a sport protective equipment manufactured by the method to achieve the effects of improving the manufacturing efficiency and the quality of the finished goods and reducing the manufacturing cost. The sport protective equipment comprises a thin casing made of a thin sheet material in a vacuum shaping process and having a plurality of containing spaces disposed apart from each other and formed on a surface of the casing for filling a filling material, and the casing may be combined with a substrate directly to save the manufacturing time of bonding a large quantity of casings, and the containing spaces of the thin casing manufactured by the vacuum shaping process are fixed and arranged apart from one another without requiring any other tool, so as to improve the manufacturing efficiency and the quality of the finished goods significantly.